Articles of footwear generally include two primary elements, an upper and a sole structure. The upper is formed from a variety of material elements (e.g., textiles, foam, leather, and synthetic leather) that are stitched or adhesively bonded together to form a void on the interior of the footwear for comfortably and securely receiving a foot. An ankle opening through the material elements provides access to the void, thereby facilitating entry and removal of the foot from the void. In addition, a lace is utilized to modify the dimensions of the void and secure the foot within the void.
The sole structure is located adjacent to a lower portion of the upper and is generally positioned between the foot and the ground. In many articles of footwear, including athletic footwear, the sole structure conventionally incorporates an insole, a midsole, and an outsole. The insole is a thin compressible member located within the void and adjacent to a lower surface of the void to enhance footwear comfort. The midsole, which may be secured to a lower surface of the upper and extends downward from the upper, forms a middle layer of the sole structure. In addition to attenuating ground reaction forces (i.e., providing cushioning for the foot), the midsole may limit foot motions or impart stability, for example. The outsole, which may be secured to a lower surface of the midsole, forms the ground-contacting portion of the footwear and is usually fashioned from a durable and wear-resistant material that includes texturing to improve traction.
The conventional midsole is primarily formed from a foamed polymer material, such as polyurethane or ethylvinylacetate, that extends throughout a length and width of the footwear. In some articles of footwear, the midsole may include a variety of additional footwear elements that enhance the comfort or performance of the footwear, including plates, moderators, fluid-filled chambers, lasting elements, or motion control members. In some configurations, any of these additional footwear elements may be located between the midsole and either of the upper and outsole, embedded within the midsole, or encapsulated by the foamed polymer material of the midsole, for example. Although many conventional midsoles are primarily formed from a foamed polymer material, fluid-filled chambers or other non-foam structures may form a majority of some midsole configurations.
Various techniques may be utilized to form fluid-filled chambers for articles of footwear or other products, including a two-film technique, a thermoforming technique, and a blowmolding technique, for example. In the two-film technique, two separate polymer sheets are bonded together at specific locations. The thermoforming technique is similar to the two-film technique in that two polymer sheets are bonded together, but also includes utilizing a heated mold to form or otherwise shape the polymer sheets. In the blow-molding technique, a parison formed from a molten or otherwise softened polymer material is placed within a mold having a cavity with the desired configuration of the chamber. Pressurized air induces the polymer material to conform with surfaces of the chamber. The polymer material then cools and retains the shape of the cavity, thereby forming the chamber.
Following each of the techniques discussed above, the chambers are pressurized. That is, a pressurized fluid is injected into the chambers and then sealed within the chambers. One method of pressurization involves forming inflation conduits in residual portions of the polymer sheets or the parison. In order to pressurize the chambers, the fluid is injected through the inflation conduits, which are then sealed. The residual portions of the polymer sheets or the parison, including the inflation conduits, are then trimmed or otherwise removed to substantially complete manufacture of the chambers.